


Five Times Scotty Called Bones Something That No One Else Did, and One Time He Called Him Something That No One Else Would

by IntoTheStardust



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, but not that much don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheStardust/pseuds/IntoTheStardust
Summary: AKA The Obligatory Use of the Five Times Meme





	Five Times Scotty Called Bones Something That No One Else Did, and One Time He Called Him Something That No One Else Would

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was written in like 10 minutes because I got stuck on my longer Scones ficlet and needed some new inspiration. Also I never did the Five Times meme back when it was bigger so here it is now. Enjoy! (and suffer with me in rarepair hell)

The first thing he called him that wasn’t _Doctor_ or _McCoy_ was simply _Len_. Even in all its simplicity, it was something that no one had called him for at least a decade, if not more. He did a double-take when he heard it, but Scotty just kept talking as if he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary. Bones thought that maybe he’d misheard him, but sure enough the next time they spoke it happened again. He smiled, and didn’t mention it.

Next came _Leonardo_ , and Bones complained about it. “Damnit man, I’m a doctor not a renaissance artist!” he’d said, and Scotty had teased him for weeks about even knowing who he was. It grew on him, though, and one day when he and Scotty had had a little too much to drink, and Scotty apologized for using the name when Bones clearly didn’t like it, Bones waved him off and said that no, it was fine, he didn’t mind when _Scotty_ called him that. “Just don’t let it catch on, ya hear?”

_Lenny_ came as a bit of a surprise, and before he could stop it he felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. Scotty held him as he cried into his shoulder, pressing a glass of whiskey into his hand and apologizing over and over and _over_. “Jocelyn called me that before…well, before everything,” he’d said, voice rough and throat on fire. Scotty apologized again, saying he would not ever repeat the name, that he was sorry he’d done it in the first place. But that made Bones feel even worse, and so he persuaded Scotty to keep using it. After a few months it had lost its bite and had become again the beautiful thing it had once been.

_Micky_ was said through a laugh, a bottle of brandy in one hand with the other holding onto Bones’ shoulder. Every time after that it sent a smile to his face, and butterflies to his stomach. It was often accompanied by a grin and a request. Come for a drink? Play a game of chess? Take a break with me? The answer was always, of course, yes.

_Bonny_ was a slip of the tongue, promptly followed by a hasty excuse and a brilliant blush. A chuckle, and a soft kiss on the lips. “Say it again?” _Bonny_. Yes. It was a good one. It came with every soft touch, the gentle light of morning filtering through scattered dust that floated around lazily. It was there when he needed it, and even more when he didn’t. It kept him back from harm and pushed him forward encouragingly into new territory. It was tender, it was real, it was his.

Years after meeting, after going through hell and making it out the other end together and in one piece, came the final name. It appeared in the form of matching silver bands, one each for the third finger on their left hands, in the tears that spilt from the eyes of everyone in the white-decorated room. It was in the two words, “I do,” and in every word after. It was in the warm night that followed, and the cold ones that would happen only if their work took them to opposite ends of a communicator. It was in early mornings and late nights spent together, in the cold coffee abandoned on countertops and unexpected embraces from behind. In every word, in every action, in every instant; _Husband_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed these 583 words of purely self-indulgent headcanony floof


End file.
